Devices exist for applying cosmetic or medicinal products to a body. Existing applicators are typically designed to apply mascara to eyelashes in one technique. For example, one applicator may be generally straight and have short, densely arrayed bristles and may be employed for applying mascara to eyelashes to achieve a desired effect (e.g., to volumize eyelashes). While another applicator may incorporate a bend and have longer, less densely arrayed bristles for applying mascara to eyelashes to achieve an alternative desired effect (e.g., to separate and define eyelashes).
Thus, existing applicators have limited functionality, and are not conducive to applying mascara to eyelashes using different techniques and/or different orientations. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved applicator systems that allow application of mascara using different techniques and/or orientations to achieve multiple desired effects.